User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse! Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. I'll be less active starting 20/9/2015 PHT because school is such a bummer. However, I'll still be sneaking on whenever I can and defying my schedule shamelessly whilst sacrificing sleep for DARP, so don't you worry your pretty little minds. ᴾᵉᵒᵖᶫᵉ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵍˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᶦᶰᵉ⋅ Anyway, I won't completely disappear, but I'm probably no longer to be lurking 25/8. *Totally Didn't Space Out When Receiving Your Owl* Sorry! I swore I responded. I must've had an iPad issue. Anyways, I find all of those possibilities wonderful, whether they're positive or negative, and I somehow want all of them to happen overtime, but we'll see, just going with the flow. :P "And in the end in wonderland we both went mad." Wonderland, Taylor Swift *practically drools at that beautiful poem and ur writing skills* wow the seo twins are a new thing cx and im rlly excited for them. hc they are sometimes called the wonderland twins bc they are both mad af So Sorry! Must have been an accident while I was editing my part. Really sorry. *is working on another character despite that fact* As in...we bring us, the Dirty Quad, onto DARP? I'm so fricking cool with that. xD Let the Owls Begin It's totally fine! But here's his response: "You've been deep in a coma but I stood right here. When you thought this was over, I was still right here." Wake Up, The Vamps Crying rn, Nokia, cryin x'D but ofc angst is our motto. but pls dont let her die xD dont give Thanatos another field day pls? but hELL YAS TO THAT IDEA KK BACK TO GRAPHS :I SEE THAT "PROBABLY", YOUNG LADY AND I S2G I WILL CRY TEARS OF BLOOD IF YOU KILL HER OFF GOOD GRIEF. *sees the comic* goodness gracious why... just why ;-; i am in pain. tis painful. painful :p.s. no ur not being an insensitive jerk uvu : ::OMGS NOKIA THAT WAS A LITERAL GOLDMINE HAVE I TOLD U I LOVE YOU TODAY <3 MORE THINGS TO DISTRACT ME FROM MY PROJECT YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH :: #Awww :< should i hire an assassin? c: #HOMEWORK EW D: #*STALKING MODE AND CURIOUS ASF MODE ON* #yeaahhh, she asked, I said yes. I am going to recode my category soon lmao it's so out of date i cant even-- #BLONDIE KRESS IS LOVE gino digs it ##DIBBING UR NAM JI-HYUN AND MIRANDA KERR CHARS IN ILM KK ILY #Sveta acting like aunt cass from bh6 everytime she breaks tammy out uvu #HELL YES H E L L Y E S das good shiz wanna rp it somewhere lol #angst is love, angst is life. hc lucien disappears for days on end just to find quentin for kila's sake uvu #aww boo i already have 30+ on speed dial :c #I JUST FINISHED MY COLOR ETCHING PROJECT-THING AND IT TURNED OUT BEAUTIFUL... now i gotta do my graphs' questions #ugh #moar ships that wont hopefully sink lol #sveta just highing exasperatedly before taking tamtams home lmao #wolfram standing awkwardly in the background and offering tilly to stay the night there if she wants #"bc things are dull without dork king here" (translation in lucien-speak: bc u were no longer responding to my snark and im worried) Losing him was blue like I'd never known, Missing him was dark grey all alone, Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met Red by Taylor Swift Wanna rp Elonie? :Ok! Real life comes first after all! Maybe for now we could do a correspondence between the two? "Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top." All About That Bass, Meghan Trainor TIS OKIE I AM GETTING HELLUVA BUSY TOO ;w; lotta shizz is happening and i gotta get my own shizz together woopsie xD BUT THAT WEBSITE AYYY <3 THANK YOU, NOKIA. YOU'RE LITERALLY THE BEST!! I saw, I saw ;) gonna reply to that soon~ ;) I WAS ONLY GONE TO EAT MY AUNT'S PANCAKES. COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ;w; CHAT IS BEING A CINDER LEMME RELOAD YOU NEED UR SLEEP, LIL MANGO ROLL D: i already kno what my boggart is lels. it's motherfreaking horror movies pls keep those away from me. SAY YES TO ANGST WAHOOOOOOO Brianna is lagging a bit bc our EPP tchr made us do every basic embroidery stitches and I can't deal with this shizz e.e BUT SHE'S GONNA BE AMAZING, well as amazing as I can describe myself lmao. also staring at the other dq planning pages bc excited af pls do continue on RP so we can rp ourselves our tiny firsties. uvu SHUSH BBY UR NOT WEIRD AT ALL uvu YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE BOOKS WITH PLOTS SO UNIQUE, THEY CANT BE DUPLICATED/REDONE/ETC. *patpat* AND YAAAAAAS HOPEFULLY I HAVE SOME SPARE TIME TOMORROW XD Nahhh, nobody would dare. xD weeeeell, i do wake up at like, 5-ish so i have lotsa time. =^w^= OMG NOKIA LOOKIT THESE CUTIEEEEES~ NOES :'( BUT YAAAAS SO BLASPHEMOUS BUT SO CUTE I CANT-- also im hunting for cristina pics that are as awkward as i am but the b l a s p h e m y When im interacting with a stranger i usually have a really small voice and have the tendency to just go mute and shizz until you mention any of my fave stuff. also when im like, interacting with classmates outside of school, i get really giggly and my face hurts from involuntary smiling and im just like, hella weird in gen so maybe bri just speaks in this cute tiny voice and awwwww OHMYGOD XD YAAAAAAAAAAAS~ I S2G THIS FEELS LIKE ANOTHER PARADOXICALLY AWESOME BROTP THAT CANT BE DUPLICATED EVER AGAIN AND IM LIKE <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 AWWW BAII O/ If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses! Send me away with the words of a love song. If I Die Young by the Band Perry I literally just started laughing and my family looked at me like I was crazy. Omg that's just amazing. Perfect one direction I've found the perfect model... I just need you to come onto chat~ ^.^ Hey! So I had no idea that you had Ashley reserved, and I'll take her off my list right away! You don't have to share her, but thanks for the offer - and also thanks for not freaking out! :D Sorry about the confusion! "My youth, my youth is yours. Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls." Youth, Troye Sivan OH MY GOOOOOOOOD OMGS OMFGS *chorus* oh my gOoOOooooO000d o h m y g o d xD that's like, the best thing I've heard today, bless uvu also would you like to rp, sometime? im srs running slow in the rps dept and xD VASILYEVA SIBLINGS FOR THE WIIIIIIIIIN. SO WHERE TO? ohhh angst list yaaaas~ MY AUNT BOUGHT ME A CAN OF STRAWBERRY MILK AND A PEACH MANGO PIE. LIFE IS GREAT POOOOOOOOOOOSTED~ and i have a plan for Sveta that had me going through Wikipedia for what felt like hours, reading thru certain stuffs ;) ;) ;) AWWW, JUST WHEN WE WERE GETTING STARTED ;w; xD You're welcome. I actually used to do that when I was younger, mostly with kids at parks who thought I wanted to play with them, oops. Pokes Hey, Omni, we can't RP at Camp Half-Blood unless it's school vacation, since it's away from the school and Hogsmeade. Just saying for next time. Okay, well, Summer's just around the corner, so can you wait until then? I'll go ahead and clear out the CHB house for summer RPs Posting in places I've never seen you and Catty posting where you shouldn't have been. If you had started that RP on Sunday, I might be more lenient, but you really can't start RPs outside Hogwarts when Hogwarts is in session. Sorry. :( This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:56, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :....I now am really glad I've never had braces. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:03, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "On your knees, you look up, deciding you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off. Then you stand." Stand, Rascal Flatts That song was gorgeous and perfect and ugh feelings but they're good feelings so it's okay. xD Thank you for your words tho, ily <3 On a brighter note, wanna rp Potassium and Silver again? I have a fantastic idea for them ^3^ #but i prefer to surprise ya ;) #IM IN CHAT BUT UR AWAY D: #IKR UGH WE'RE OOZING BLASPHEMY LIKE SOMEONE STOP US #OHHHH I FOUND THIS THING CALLED CRYONICS THAT CAN PRESERVE A HUMAN. WHAT IF THE TWINS GOT IDK FROZEN BY A MONSTER AND HYPERION REFUSED TO LET HIS CHILDREN DIE AND JUST PRESERVED THEM????? #It totes sounds like something Aphrodite would do lel. 1 2 3 It's okay, i typed in the wrong letter for the password so it means im the one at fault here so im rlly sorry. we could try again?? It is now March 3rd Which means that study has to have published its findings, right?!?!? When it's not 1am my time.... we should talk about them. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:58, March 3, 2016 (UTC) tbh... I was truly confused as to what you were talking about, because it's 11 PM and my brain is currently shutting down to go to sleep, but seriously, all babies are either evil or marked possibly evil. RP? I don't think we've RPed in a while...and I don't know if you're busy or not, but I was wondering if you would like to RP? :D Kress/Coraline and Aspirin/Carissa, but I think perhaps Aspirin/Maple instead? I don't know. I'm fine with keeping them, or changing that last one, either way. :) Dungeon Cave for Kress/Coraline, then Ravenclaw Dormitories for Aspirin/Carissa? (I think Aspirin is a Ravenclaw, maybe not though, and then I'll feel dumb af xD)? "Now I see fire inside the mountain, I see fire burning the trees. And I see fire hollowing souls. I see fire, blood in the breeze. And I hope that you remember me." I See Fire, Ed Sheeran 1 *prays to the lord that this works* 2 edit:privnote has been acting wonky for me ever since i started using it on the ipad and setting random countdowns until the note is destroyed but i think this one is counting down for 24 hours 3 4 5 6 Awww xD That's sweet. Also, I sincerely hope somebody ate those cookies afterwards. xD I'M REALLY BAD AT REPLYING TO OWLS ON TIME Sure! Love you, Omnia and hope you feel fantastic! (ALSO I SAW YOUR COMMENT ON MY SANDBOX WIKI AND I REALLY THINK I AM GONNA GO THROUGH WITH IT) LittleRedCrazyHood 09:52, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Quidditch Match Please don't forget to post with Tamara in their match. Little Friendly Reminder Hey, Pretzel, I hope life is treating you well, and isn't being too lifey for you at the moment. <3 I just wanted to remind you to post with Valentin on the match, even if he isn't really completely active. I wasn't told if he was inactive and went someplace or not though, so if he has, just let me know and I'll plug one of my own characters in for a replacement, I suppose. :P Thanks, and have a lovely day! :D "When the stars go out, you can rest your love on me. And when the world gets loud baby you can rest your love on me." Rest Your Love, The Vamps OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. POOR BABY. BUT DONT WORRY, MY ALPHA TRIAD IS COMING BACK SOON! HE'LL BE HAPPY AGAIN, I PROMISE. uvu "I'm kickin' in the door now, better get out my way. Never really saw me comin', you left with nothing to say." Look at Me Now, Charlie Puth 1 god bless you, nokie Thanks so much! Thanks for clearing that up. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:42, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :Also it's crazy that you would mention Pocatello... because I was watching a show on Netflix... and the episode LITERALLY took place there (food truck challenge.... IN POCATELLO). Like seriously. xD I think the universe cracked open just a little bit for you to be able to see that. Or something. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:01, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Drops to her knees and slams her forehead against the ground Okay, here's the truth. I really don't know much about coding and what I do know, I've learned from friends or my older cousin. But, yours is amazing. I am so jealous of what others can do and what I can barely do is even code my own user page. I'm aware of the stunts that I've pulled and I'm seriously working on it. But, even sometimes, I'll make a huge mistake like that. I don't know how to learn coding, and I'm horrible at trial-and-error. (Perfectionist) Is there any way I can regain my standing with you? Although, I know this is a strange thing to ask of you, but I REALLY love your coding. I hope forgiveness can be given. (I'm also starting on Code Academy to try and learn for myself as to avoid stuff like this from happening again.) "I said this time next year Imma be the one who do everything and more you said I couldn't do. This one is for you." Look At Me Now, Charlie Puth Posted here~ and goodNESS GRIEF WHO DID YOU CORRUPT? WHY WOULD YOU CORRUPT THEM? I TAUGHT YOU TO BE BETTER THAN THAT D8 Wait.. What!??! Are you a skulduggery fan too? I saw your SP themed signature J8k06 (talk) 14:09, March 22, 2016 (UTC) I don't even have time for a parting quip So glad you like skulduggery pleasant! See you at the fan base! J8k06 (talk) 01:02, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Responded Responded to your character Responded Responded back CanBoy67 (talk) 03:50, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Ayy How're you? :D I didn't ask in chat, I'm sorry. >< Anyways, I was going to do some different code for my character section (again, I know, I have an addiction to changing it xD), and I was wondering if I could do some of the things you do for infobox-type things as in what you put in them, not the actual code part, maybe, please? :D I'm okay, I'm bruised all over from rehearsals and moving set pieces yesterday though, so the paaaiiin is real. >< Anyways, thanks for both asking and letting me use the stuff. <3 Backroom at Ollivander's Should I Archive your char's RP? Alex Jiskran 20:47, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Will await further instruction Happy to leave her, just thought maybe there had been a change of plan. :) She may get moved down the page, but will remain. Alex Jiskran 07:40, March 27, 2016 (UTC) dRUnK zayn Get yo ass on chat.